


Позови на помощь – я услышу

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Меня зовут Джейкоб Винчестер, мне семь лет, и сегодня я пошел в первый класс.





	

Меня зовут Джейкоб Винчестер, мне семь лет, и сегодня я пошел в первый класс.

Вообще-то я должен был пойти в первый класс в шесть лет, но в этом году впервые после войны открылись школы в нашем штате. Так что я как бы опоздал, но папа сам научил меня читать и писать, когда я был маленьким. Мне очень хотелось пойти в школу, потому что там будет много ребят моего возраста, а то я общаюсь только со взрослыми, и каждый хочет назвать меня «Джи», что прямо иногда очень бесит. Между прочим, я умею стрелять с обеих рук, вот так.

Тетя Линн спрашивала меня, готов ли я пойти в школу вместе со всеми. Очень глупый вопрос, ведь я давно уже никого не боюсь и перевертышей вычисляю на раз. Тетя Линн сказала мне на это, что бывают люди, которые сами по себе перевертыши, и иногда нужно слишком много времени, чтобы вычислить это. Но она просто не знает моего тайного способа.

Школа и раньше была школой, только теперь у нее на дверях везде нарисовали пентаграммы, а под дверями и везде вдоль стен насыпали соль. Очень много соли, так что казалось, что это сугробы. Хотя сейчас и сентябрь. Я засмеялся и сказал об этом папе, и он тоже улыбнулся, а учительница строго посмотрела на нас. Но папа посмотрел на нее, как обычно смотрит на теть, и она покраснела и стала смотреть на весь наш класс.

Жаль, что дядя Бобби или дядя Дин тоже не проводили меня в школу. Но дядя Бобби был как всегда очень занят в своей мастерской. Новые машины, как говорят, выпускать снова будут нескоро, поэтому все часто ремонтируют старые или же покупают бэушные, которые дядя Бобби не думал уже продать. А дядя Дин как всегда таинственно куда-то уехал. Он вообще-то постоянно в отъезде, а к нам приезжает, может быть, раз в неделю... Нет, в месяц — что длиннее, месяц или неделя, я забыл? Да, раз в один месяц или даже в два.

Я люблю, когда дядя Дин приезжает, тогда папа очень радуется. И я, конечно, тоже, ведь дядя Дин классный, знает много историй и с ним иногда можно то, что с папой нельзя, например, есть мороженое, когда холодно. Он попросил, чтобы я ему рассказал, как у нас пройдет первый день в школе. Надо записать, чтобы не забыть.

У нас в классе девять человек, шесть мальчиков и три девочки, одну из них я знаю, видел в городе, я с ней поздоровался однажды, но не разобрал, что она сказала в ответ. Она симпатичная, и у нее красивые волосы, совсем белые. Белее, чем у нашей учительницы, миссис Джонс. Миссис Джонс прикольная, она провела у нас урок истории и рассказала нам, куда можно ходить в школе и куда бежать, если вдруг начнется нападение.

У нас все в классе прикольные. Я не успел прочитать все имена на бэйджиках, но запомнил Мэри, Себастьяна, Колина, Агату, Джошуа и мальчика по имени Кристи, правда-правда, там было написано Кристи. Его наверное так родитель называет. Большой такой дядя, который провожал его в школу.

Мальчик, который сел за соседней партой, Джошуа, спросил меня, где у меня мама или папа, увидев, что я только с одним родителем.  
Тетя Линн объясняла мне, что вообще-то это очень некоркретный... корректный вопрос. Особенно сейчас, после Войны с Нежитью, когда мало у кого есть оба родителя. Иногда даже ни одного нет, вот у наших соседей, близнецов Трискеллов, только бабушка. Или, как у Сары, которая живет дальше по улице, мама есть, но, может, лучше бы ее вовсе не было. Это не я говорю, это сама Сара так сказала. На ее маму напал демон, и теперь она целыми днями сидит в кресле и ничего не делает: не улыбается, не грустит, просто смотрит куда-то вдаль.

Хотя, если честно, я хочу знать, где у меня второй родитель. Папа или мама. Но когда я спросил об этом папу, он погрустнел, обнял меня и пообещал, что когда я стану взрослее и смогу понять, он обязательно мне все расскажет. Я не люблю, когда он огорчается из-за меня, поэтому пообещал себе, что никогда больше его не буду спрашивать об этом. Когда он захочет, он сам мне обо всем расскажет.

А пока пойду я и лягу спать, чтобы поскорее наступило завтра. Хочу пойти в школу, там интересно и весело, а что до вопроса Джошуа, я придумаю, что ему ответить так, чтобы он не приставал.

***

Вчера приехал дядя Дин.

Мы с папой его не ждали. Нет, не так. Мы его ждали, конечно, мы всегда его ждем, но именно вчера не ждали. У нас даже было нечем покормить его с дороги, только макароны и немного сыра. Папа хотел пойти за продуктами, но дядя Дин сказал, что любит макароны, не надо ходить.

Мы вместе ужинали, но никто ничего не говорил. Когда мой папа молчит, это плохо. Это значит, что он сердится. Я понял, что он сердится на дядю Дина, но не понял почему. А потом дядя Дин спросил, хорошо ли я учусь во втором классе, и тогда я тоже начал на него сердиться. Потому что я учусь уже в третьем, и дядя Дин должен бы об этом знать. Я ему так и сказал. А папа добавил, что если бы дядя Дин за последние полгода хоть раз позвонил, чтобы узнать, как у меня дела, то наверняка не задавал бы сейчас таких глупых вопросов. Ну, вообще папа сказал это не такими словами, но мне так выражаться нельзя.

Дядя Дин сказал, что наелся, и ушел в другую комнату. Папа пошел за ним. Я мыл посуду, вчера была моя очередь, и пытался вспомнить, правда ли дяди Дина не было так долго? И еще, у меня же был день рождения два месяца назад, и тогда папа говорил мне, что дядя Дин звонил, просто я тогда уже спал. Папа соврал?

Потом папа и дядя Дин долго ругались. Я пришел в папину комнату и услышал немного. Папа кричал, что думал, что дядя Дин давно умер. Дядя Дин ему отвечал, что попал в передрягу и не хотел просить помощи, чтобы никто не пострадал. Никто – это, наверное, мы с папой. Я так подумал и решил вступиться за дядю Дина, чтобы папа на него больше не кричал. Но папа посмотрел на меня и сказал, чтобы я шел к себе в комнату.

Я пошел. Все равно уже была почти ночь. Я дочитал ту книгу про зомби, которую посоветовал папа. Она мне совсем не понравилась: старый хлам, который писали еще до войны. О том, как люди ищут лекарство, которое вылечит зомби. А сами зомби боятся солнечного света и совсем глупые. В конце там все-таки нашли лекарство. Ну что за ерунда?

Сегодня утром я пошел в папину комнату. Папы там не было, а дядя Дин мылся в душе. В комнате был такой бардак! Папа так никогда не делает, чтобы вещи валялись, а дядя Дин всегда делает, и папа его ругает. Еще я нашел пустую бутылку от какого-то спиртного, дядя Дин как раз вышел из ванной, когда я ее взял. Дядя Дин сказал, что им с папой надо было помириться, поэтому они выпили, но вообще пить плохо и все такое. Дядя Дин смешной. Можно подумать, я бы стал пить такую гадость.

Пока мы с ним разговаривали, вернулся папа. Не знаю, как там они помирились, но папа на дядю Дина даже не смотрел, только сказал ему одеться. Наверное, они мало выпили, поэтому папа все еще сердился. А дядя Дин расстроился. Мне даже стало его жалко.

Мы с дядей Дином весь день гуляли, он водил меня в лес, мы тренировались стрелять. Он меня очень хвалил. Спрашивал про школу. Я рассказал ему, что мне нравится Лиза из второго класса, я даже папе этого не рассказывал, а ему рассказал. Дядя Дин обещал никому не говорить, это будет нашей тайной. Потом я спросил, почему они с папой поссорились. Он ответил, что так иногда бывает между братьями, но все равно они с папой друг друга любят. И меня любят.

Когда мы вернулись домой, дядя Дин стал собирать вещи, и они с папой опять начали друг на друга кричать. Я ушел в свою комнату и пишу в дневнике. Не люблю, когда папа и дядя Дин ссорятся. И когда дядя Дин уезжает. В детстве я всегда плакал, когда он уезжал, но сейчас я уже взрослый — плакать стыдно. Может быть, он не станет заходить в мою комнату, чтобы попрощаться? Лучше бы так, потому что я не уверен, что смогу не заплакать в этот раз. Неужели он опять уедет от нас на полгода?

***

Я ненавижу Джошуа. Не понимаю, чего ему от меня надо. Весь четвертый и пятый класс он меня изводил, как будто это главная цель в его жизни. Жаловался на меня по любому поводу: и что шумлю я сильно, и что опаздываю все время, а однажды даже заявил, будто я списывал на контрольной. Между прочим, миссис Джонс за такие дела отстраняет от занятий минимум на неделю. Так что когда обнаружилось, что та «шпаргалка» оказалась просто письменным заданием, Джоша заставили передо мной извиняться.

Я специально отвернулся, чтобы его не слышать, потому что не верил в его искренность. Не могу поверить, что он меня изводил два года, разрисовывал мне учебники стыдными картинками, толкал в столовой, подходя сзади – и вдруг сразу поймет, что он не прав, и раскается.  
Дядя Бобби говорит, что вурдалака только топор в голову исправит, а он все на свете знает.

И вот, насчет вурдалаков. Два месяца назад Джош всем рассказывал, что какая-то там его тетя рассказывала про дядю Дина, что он занимается тем, что продолжает охотиться на Нежить в лесах. Все знают, что это незаконно и у нас с Нежитью перемирие, потому охота на них запрещена. Я читал в Интернете, что какие-то люди все еще охотятся, но их ловят полицейские и арестовывают. Потому что эти охотники не верят, что Нежить может исправиться, ведь штригам нужно высасывать энергию из людей, а вампирам – пить кровь.  
Когда я спросил папу, что он думает про это, папа опять сказал, что по этому вопросу мне нужно слушать учительницу и запоминать то, что она говорит. А когда я подрасту, он со мной поговорит на эту тему.

Иногда я думаю, что если мне заводить на каждое такое папино обещание маленькую коробочку и ставить ее в угол своей комнаты, то скоро мне придется переселиться в коридор.

Нет, зря я так про папу. Он же пообещал мне, что если я закончу четвертый класс без итоговых баллов ниже В, то мы с ним съездим вместе в Нью-Йорк. И мы правда поехали, хотя папин начальник не хотел его отпускать. Папа работает сейчас юристом в фирме, которая занимается восстановлением документов. Сейчас так много людей восстанавливают документы на дома, медицинские страховки, человеческие права на владение оружием, что работы у него очень, очень много. Но папа сказал мистеру Смиту, что тогда вообще уволится, и тот опустил нас на целую неделю.

В Нью-Йорке было потрясающе. Я прочитал в интернете, что там уже живет почти 400 тысяч человек, я никогда в своей жизни не видел столько машин на улицах! Мы ходили посмотреть на восстановленную статую Свободы и в музей Метрополитен, а еще увидели Бруклинский мост, вот только в музей Гугенхайма нас не пустили – его вроде как еще ремонтируют после того, как там устраивали шабаш ведьмы. Папа сказал, что пять лет прошло, а некоторые заклинания все еще имеют силу. Бррр.

В последний день нашего пребывания в Нью-Йорке к нам присоединился дядя Дин, и мы пошли в кино. Мы смотрели новый фильм про героическую борьбу техасцев против армии волкодлаков, в конце была очень грустная сцена, когда главный герой пожертвовал собой ради остальных горожан, и я даже заплакал. Я хотел поделиться своими мыслями с дядей Дином после фильма, но тот почему-то жутко развеселился. Я думал, что он смеется над тем, что я плачу, но он хлопнул меня по плечу и сказал: «Парень, да если бы ты знал, что там на самом деле было, ты бы тоже поржал». Думаю, если бы я спросил о подробностях, мне бы опять велели подождать, пока не подрасту, поэтому я не стал и заикаться.

В классе я рассказал о поездке, и Джош сразу же стал издеваться. Сказал, что только такая деревня как я ездит в Нью-Йорк в пятом классе, а он еще до школы там был. Но это все ерунда: пять лет назад, как мне рассказал дядя Бобби, Нью-Йорк лежал в руинах и люди боялись к нему подойти, потому что черная магия подстерегала на каждом углу. Джошу лишь бы надо мной посмеяться.

Как он обрадовался, когда у нас определяли группу крови, чтобы сделать татуировку с ней на плече, и выяснилось, что у меня пятая. Он не только всему классу, а всей школе рассказал, что у меня, значит, было два отца, и моего папу Сэма, значит, «бросил мужик». Вот только Джош не рассчитал, что за такое я и ударить могу, а когда он заревел и побежал жаловаться миссис Джонс, учительница посмотрела на него и сказала: «Ты упал и ударился? Надо осторожнее бегать по школе». Джош пообещал рассказать все родителям, у него же есть и папа, и мама, но на следующий день почему-то пришел очень тихий и больше не вспоминал, как я ему врезал хорошенько.

Но я тоже решил пока не вспоминать про это.

Теперь я знаю, что у меня было два отца. Но я не хочу думать о том, куда исчез мой второй отец и почему он нас бросил. Наверное, я сделаю себе первую собственную коробочку с пометкой «Поговорить об этом позже сам с собою».

***

Прошлым летом, когда мы заканчивали шестой класс, прямо на самом празднике помощник директора мистер Форестен сказал, чтобы за каникулы мы придумали, каким видом спорта займемся со следующего года. Типа теперь это часть учебной программы. Я так обрадовался, сразу решил, что буду стрелять. Не знаю, как этот вид спорта называется, когда соревнуются в стрельбе на меткость, но я бы точно стал чемпионом. Я так папе и сказал, но он сразу забраковал идею и велел найти что-то для развлечения. Он странный, как мне поможет фигурное катание или какая-нибудь гимнастика, когда снова начнется война? Все будут убегать и стрелять, а я сяду на шпагат?

Я подумал и придумал, займусь вольной борьбой или плаванием. Стрелять я и так умею, а дерусь и плаваю плохо. Борьба папе тоже не понравилась, а о плавании он обещал подумать. Ну хоть что-то, плавание пригодится, если придется скрываться от Нежити и переплывать реку. Но потом папа такое придумал, что я пожалел, что не попросился в балет. Байдарки. Зачем на войне байдарки? Где я буду искать чертову байдарку, чтобы переплыть реку? Быстро выпиливать из бревен, пока меня заживо едят?

Занятия были полной ерундой. Нас два месяца учили держать равновесие, мы тренировались на обычных стульях и гребли веслами по полу. Очень интересно, да. Тренер меня невзлюбил с первого дня. У меня плохо с ритмом, я постоянно сбивался и сбивал остальных, а тренер не знал, как мне объяснить, что нужно делать. Когда мы начали тренироваться в воде, меня сажали то впереди, то сзади, то между другими ребятами. Не знаю, как они успевали слушать, смотреть по сторонам и все выполнять. У меня так не получалось. В конце концов меня посадили на нос байдарки, чтобы я направлял гребцов. Так было лучше всего.

Месяц назад мы прошли отбор на соревнования штата. Отбор был совсем позорный, мы соревновались с командой девочек и еще с одной, в которой самому старшему мальчику было лет одиннадцать, а то и десять. На отбор приехал посмотреть дядя Бобби. Ну и папа был, конечно, он мой главный фанат. Дядя Бобби остался у нас ночевать. Они меня не видели, но я был в саду вечером, когда они говорили обо мне. Папа сказал, что и не думал, что я привыкну к байдаркам, мне совсем не нравилось вначале. Дядя Бобби сказал, что папа зря на меня так давит. Но папа сказал, что так нужно, я должен привыкать работать в команде.

На соревнования штата приехал дядя Дин, я очень обрадовался. Он приехал на день раньше, и мы с ним долго гуляли, как и обычно. Он спрашивал меня, как в школе, как мы с папой живем. Я сказал ему, что мне не нравятся байдарки, но папа настаивает, чтобы я учился работать в команде. Я не стал говорить, что это папа не мне сказал, а дяде Бобби. Дядя Дин почему-то расстроился, а вечером они с папой опять поругались.

Мы поехали на соревнования на машине дяди Дина, хотя для команды наняли микроавтобус. Это я так попросил, и папа согласился. Про соревнования не хочу много писать. Это было ужасно. Я нервничал, все вокруг кричали, я ничего не понимал и командовал как попало. Мы приплыли самые последние, и ребята столкнули меня в воду за это. Все очень на меня злились. Тренер сказал, что кричал нам с берега, что мы криво плывем, но я, как назло ему, только еще хуже командовал.

Папа забрал меня сразу, как только я вылез из воды. Дал мне полотенце и увел в машину. Дядя Дин сидел там и курил. Я не стал спрашивать, почему он ушел с трибун, все же понятно, ему стало стыдно за меня. Может, и лучше, что он не видел, чем все кончилось. Мы поехали домой и молчали всю дорогу. Только мне казалось, что папа и дядя Дин почему-то сердятся не на меня, а опять друг на друга. Когда мы приехали, папа сказал мне, что я могу бросить байдарки, если мне не нравится. Я очень обрадовался.

Дядя Дин остался с нами на целую неделю! Я и вспомнить не могу, когда такое было, обычно он приезжает на день или два. Каждый вечер мы ходили гулять втроем: я, папа и дядя Дин. Это была лучшая неделя в моей жизни.

***

Вчера папа впервые дал мне пиво. Странно, что сначала я пишу об этом, ведь надо было начать с другого. Вчера я все-таки набрался смелости и признался Джейн в любви. Она сильно удивилась. Интересно, почему? Я же почти полгода провожал ее домой каждый день, помогал с домашкой и покупал всякое, когда были деньги. И я только ее из всех девочек пригласил на свое пятнадцатилетие. Но она все равно так на меня посмотрела, как будто я ей сказал что-то совсем странное. И сказала, что у нас не выйдет, что это будет слишком сложно для нее. Потом она еще что-то сказала, я не разобрал. Да и ладно.

Я не хотел говорить папе, вот если бы дядя Дин был дома – тогда другое дело. Он не папа, он понимает в любовных штуках. Дядя Бобби шутит, что из бывших дяди Дина можно организовать небольшой городок. Как он так может? В смысле, быть все время с разными. Неужели он их всех любит? Я помню разве что Лизу в младших классах, позже ее забрали родители, они переехали в другой город. А потом была только Джейн.

Дома я все делал, как обычно. Перекусил, пока папа на работе, подстриг газон. Еще вчера было пятнадцатое число, и мистер Клейн как обычно обходил наш квартал, чтобы проверить готовность системы оповещения возле каждого дома. Мы с папой нашу как раз на выходных чистили от пыли и мусора после недавнего урагана, поэтому мистер Клейн подписал нам бумагу без лишних вопросов, а вот нашим соседям не так повезло. Я видел, как миссис Поллак пыталась уговорить его, обещала, что завтра же все починит, но мистер Клейн все равно выписал ей штраф.

Вечером папа приготовил ужин под новости по телевизору. Я надеялся, он так и продолжит их смотреть, но когда я пришел, чтобы помочь ему накрыть на стол, он, как и всегда, выключил звук, чтобы мы могли поговорить. Я не особо хотел разговаривать, поэтому только сказал, что написал тест по географии лучше всех в классе. Мы смотрели передачу про животных в пустыне, а потом папа спросил, все ли у меня хорошо. И я не выдержал. Рассказал ему про Джейн и о том, что она сказала.

Папа нахмурился и сказал, чтобы я подождал его на веранде. И вынес нам туда по бутылке пива. У нас на веранде большая скамейка, ее дядя Дин сделал. Раньше они с папой вечерами пили там пиво, а я только смотрел в окно или ошивался рядом, если они не гнали меня спать. А теперь мы с папой пили там пиво. Это было очень круто.

Я ждал, что папа мне что-то посоветует, но он только спросил, уверен ли я, что люблю ее, раз она говорит такие вещи. Я сказал, что уверен, да, Джейн самая лучшая, я буду любить ее всю свою жизнь. Папа потрепал меня по волосам и сказал, что у меня впереди слишком длинная жизнь, чтобы сейчас говорить такое. Он сказал, что я еще не знаю, что такое настоящая любовь. И что нужно искать человека, который будет думать, как я, который будет меня понимать. Не знаю, кто меня за язык потянул, но я спросил, таким ли был мой второй отец. Папа ответил, что да, они друг друга понимали. Тогда я спросил, любил ли папа его. Нет, я совсем не хотел что-то выпытывать, но папа так редко говорит о моем втором родителе, что я не удержался.

Папа ответил, что до сих пор любит. А потом опять начал, как обычно. Что я не пойму, что он потом расскажет, когда-нибудь, когда я встану взрослее. Мы пьем пиво и говорим о любви, куда еще взрослее? Но я не стал просить, конечно. Зато спросил, были ли у него девушки. Эта тема папе понравилась, и он рассказал мне, что девушки у него были, разные. Не так много, конечно, как у дяди Дина, но и папе есть чем похвалиться. Он не особо много мне рассказал, больше отшучивался и говорил, что с парнями проще, лучше бы мне поискать в классе хорошего мальчика. Но парни мне совсем не нравятся, точно, я об этом уже не раз думал.

Мы с папой просидели на веранде очень долго, он не гнал меня спать, это я сам стал зевать после полуночи. Потом я все-таки ушел, а папа остался. Ночью я вставал в туалет – а он все сидел на веранде и пил пиво. Мне кажется, он думал о моем втором отце. Я потом тоже долго ворочался и не мог уснуть. Мне так жаль папу, он же у меня самый классный. И он ни разу не сказал, что мой второй родитель умер. Может, он живой? Если папа скажет мне, кто это, я найду его и сделаю все, чтобы он понял, что мой папа лучший в мире. Вот бы они снова сошлись.

***

Шел мой последний год в школе, и мы весь год с отцом обсуждали, куда мне подавать заявление о поступлении. Он рассказал, что в свое время мечтал учиться в Стенфорде. Даже отучился там год, но потом начались всякие семейные проблемы, а потом на свет появился я, началась война – и было уже не до учебы. Я пошутил, что это звучит как причина и следствие. Папа улыбнулся и ответил, что, может быть, если бы оба брата Винчестера по-прежнему разъезжали по дорогам Америки, ничего бы и не случилось. И мне показалось, что не так уж и много юмора было в этой шутке.

В общем, после того, как папа рассказал про Стенфорд, я твердо решил поступать именно туда. Правда, долго не знал, какую специальность выбрать: слишком много всего там появилось, связанного с тварями, которых уклончиво называют Существами — медицина существ, дипломатия существ, теория существ... Модные специальности, но меня от них коробит. Слишком многое нам предлагают забыть ради так называемого перемирия. Я так не могу. Поэтому я выбрал юриспруденцию, уточнив предварительно, что там будет связано с тварями. Там есть законодательство существ, но факультативно, поэтому я могу не заморачиваться.

У меня лучшие оценки в нашем классе, экзамены я тоже сдал с лучшими результатами, поэтому я не беспокоюсь за поступление. Хотя папа посоветовал на всякий случай отправить заявления еще в пару университетов, денег на их оплату у нас хватит. Вот такой у меня отец, вечно он перестраховывается, хотя очень верит в меня, и я это знаю.

Иногда я вспоминаю социального работника, мисс Линн. Она спросила меня, когда я заканчивал первый класс, смогу ли я здесь учиться, не слишком ли сложно. Интересно, что бы она сейчас сказала, я бы хотел узнать, но она три года назад уехала в другой штат. Только недавно я понял смысл той сцены, которую однажды увидел: мисс Линн стояла вместе с отцом на крыльце нашего дома, и она плакала, а он даже не попытался ее обнять в утешение. Тогда я не смог связать ее слезы с теми взглядами, которые она постоянно бросала на отца. Наверное, она, как и я, не могла понять, почему отец, свободный, привлекательный во всех отношениях мужчина, не заведет себе отношений. Ладно дядя Бобби – он старый. Дядя Дин весь в своих таинственных «делах», хотя без однодневных интрижек у него не обходится. Но отца я ни разу не застукал ни с кем хотя бы за флиртом, если только он не стал идеальным агентом под прикрытием.

Мне вот это не удается, и папа не один раз палил меня на всяких пикантных моментах. С разными девушками, да. Отец был прав: первая любовь не всегда остается на всю жизнь. Мне даже странно сейчас думать, что я мог бы остаться с Джейн. Сейчас передо мной распахнуты все двери, и наверняка за одной из них меня ждет она, та самая. Моя настоящая любовь.

Я спрашивал у отца, в каком возрасте он встретил моего второго отца. И не настало ли уже то время, когда мне можно узнать об этом.  
Он не засмеялся, его лицо стало совсем больным, и он ответил, что, возможно, это время никогда не настанет. Я не стал у него ничего выпытывать и напоминать о старых обещаниях. Я знаю, что однажды мы сядем и как следует поговорим. Может быть, поговорим обо всем. И про дядю Дина с его «делами».

Я понял, что дядя Дин по-прежнему охотится на нежить, несколько лет назад. Он сам, и отец, и дядя Бобби яростно это отрицали, а значит, так и было на самом деле. Зачем иначе ему такой огромный арсенал в багажнике «Импалы», амулеты и соль, старые книги и дневник дедушки? Почему он так усердно изображает перед полицией обычного любителя пострелять уток на озере, при этом никакой дичи никогда не приносит? И почему шериф Мэсмер так же усердно изображает, что верит ему, постоянно напоминая, что запрещено охотиться на Нежить? Не потому ли, что шериф приехал к нам из Юты, где во время войны было самое большое в Штатах гнездо вампиров?

Может быть, я спрошу отца еще об одном моменте, касающемся дяди Дина. Это случилось совсем недавно, когда дядя Дин вернулся со своей охоты. «Импала» подкатила к дому, но оттуда никто не вышел. Папа несколько секунд смотрел из окна на машину, потом резко сорвался с места и понесся из дома. Я поспешил за ним, еще не понимая, что случилось.

Когда отец распахнул дверь машины, дядя Дин буквально вывалился наружу – грязный, окровавленный, обессиленный. Папа подхватил его, и в его глазах был такой ужас, который я видел только тогда, когда меня привезли из школы со сломанной ногой.

– Дин, я тебя ненавижу, когда ты научишься звать на помощь? – отчаянно спросил мой отец. Его брат на это только рассмеялся. Я тоже усмехнулся про себя, неумение звать на помощь – фамильная черта всех Винчестеров. Мы всегда думаем, что сами со всем справимся.  
Мы вдвоем перенесли дядю Дина в гостиную. Я убежал на кухню за водой. А когда вернулся, то увидел, что дядя Дин уже лежит на диване. Отец расстегнул порванную испачканную рубашку, и тут я заметил то, от чего у меня перехватило дыхание.

Живот дяди Дина, его прекрасный спортивный живот с кубиками пресса, пересекает аккуратный длинный шрам.

У дяди Дина немало шрамов и других боевых отметин. Но этот шрам такой странный, он слишком похож на... Да нет, не может быть, у дяди Дина же нет детей. По крайней мере, нет детей, которых он сам родил.

Я так уставился на этот шрам, что не сразу понял, что отец повернулся и обращается прямо ко мне. На его лице была самая настоящая паника, и он попытался осторожно закрыть рукой живот дяди Дина. Отец попросил меня уйти. Странно, почему он меня прогнал, я бы помог ему привести дядю Дина в порядок. Оказание первой помощи я знаю назубок. Как бы твари ни говорили, что желают жить с нами в мире, я никогда им не поверю.

Но что же все-таки за шрам у дяди Дина, папу я спрошу.

 

PS. Какой же я тормоз. Мне не нужно объяснять, что это такое.  
17 лет мне просто лгали.  
Как я теперь буду смотреть в глаза Дину Винчестеру? Как он будет смотреть мне в глаза?  
И как мне его теперь называть – дядя или все-таки... отец?

***

Сегодня я впервые приехал на каникулы домой из Стенфорда. Раньше я собирался приезжать на выходные каждый месяц, но из-за того открытия, которое я совершил незадолго до поступления, все изменилось. Отношения у нас стали... скажем так, напряженными. Папа догадался, что я все понял. У меня очень умный отец. Но когда он попытался вызвать меня на разговор, я отвернулся. Сначала мне нужно было все это самому осознать. Понять, как себя вести, зная, что я – плод запретной связи. До отъезда все наше общение свелось к обсуждению текущих дел, да один раз мы выпили пива, когда мне пришло письмо из Стенфорда. Но в тот вечер отец только рассказывал мне про свою учебу, вспоминал про всякие ритуалы, про жизнь в кампусе...

Потом я сказал, что сам доеду до университета. Когда отец вышел провожать меня, я спросил, глядя ему прямо в глаза:  
– Папа, ты мне ничего не рассказывал... потому что ты меня стыдишься?

Отец смотрел на меня, открыв рот, и молчал. Потом он, конечно, не раз пытался мне объяснить, что совсем меня не стыдится, но для меня те самые первые мгновения после моего вопроса, когда он просто застыл, глядя мне в глаза, и молчал, обозначали очень многое. Я считал, что это было «да». Год понадобился мне, год и тысячи смс и писем от отца, чтобы понять: никто меня не стыдится. Просто тогда Сэм Винчестер был поражен самой мыслью о том, что такое возможно – стыдиться собственного ребенка.

Я выхожу из машины и смотрю на наш дом. Отец обновил краску на фасаде, и все выглядит очень круто. Папа обнимает меня, и я вижу, что он очень рад мне. Но в то же время что-то не то. Я могу это сказать безошибочно, все-таки я знаю отца 18 лет, мы близки так, как только могут быть близки дети и родители, а также самые лучшие друзья. Что-то произошло. Я обдумываю все обстоятельства, и до меня доходит, когда мы сидим за ужином.

– Что с дядей Дином? – спрашиваю я резко. Отец отводит глаза. Затем отвечает:  
– Он не выходит на связь.

Оказывается, они всегда были на связи. Сэм Винчестер всегда знал, что делает Дин Винчестер, как трогательно, блин.  
Я сообщаю, что если нужно, он может заняться этой проблемой, я на него не обижусь. У нас еще будет месяц, чтобы пообщаться. Папа смотрит на меня благодарно и наконец-то обнимает совершенно искренне.

Шериф Мэсмер – ну конечно, я так и думал, что он в курсе всего – и отец уезжают на поиски, а я сажусь и упорно начинаю вспоминать все рассказы Дина Винчестера, все оговорки и обмолвки. Мозги буквально трещат, но через полчаса у меня на экране планшета карта, на которой несколько линий – все упоминавшиеся дороги и города – сходятся в одной точке. Там, где должно быть убежище Дина Винчестера.

Я не ошибаюсь ни на километр – во мне все-таки кровь прирожденных охотников – и несколько секунд победно смотрю на небольшую хижину, похожую на дом лесника, скрытую среди деревьев, а потом захожу внутрь. Дверь закрыта, но с этой проблемой я справляюсь за полминуты. Прохожу через захламленный словно нарочно узкий коридор – и в единственной комнате меня встречает трясущееся дуло ружья. Я обмираю, но тут же ружье падает на пол. Человек, сидящий в кресле, измученно улыбается мне. Я подхожу ближе и вижу: человек ранен, и, судя по всему, ране этой гораздо больше одного дня. Я присаживаюсь на корточки и рассматриваю ее, пытаюсь определить, насколько она опасна. Похоже, это рана от когтей оборотня, понятно, почему в больницу с ней нельзя.

И человек это понимает – он закрывает дрожащей рукой свой бок, а кровь, кажется, все сочится из-под бинтов, и я никак не могу отвести от нее взгляда.

И тогда дядя Дин... мой отец протягивает вторую руку, берет меня за подбородок и поворачивает лицом к себе. Так, чтобы я мог прочитать по губам.

И я читаю:  
– Прости меня.

Губы отца дрожат от лихорадки и от боли, он словно спешит рассказать мне все, что скрывал 18 лет, поэтому его речь путаная и несвязная, но он рассказывает и рассказывает мне о том, как ему жаль, что так получилось. Он говорит, что не хотел, чтобы этот разговор вышел вот так, при таких условиях – в грязной хижине в заднице мира, но он должен извиниться. Потому что виноват, что у меня не было нормальной семьи, потому что я такой... особенный.

Тогда я закрываю ему рот ладонью.

Затем показываю на себя и соединяю руки в отрицательном жесте.

Мне – не жаль.

И никогда не было.

Я такой, какой я есть. Жалеть нужно только о том, что мы столько лет играли в дурацкие секреты.

Он долго смотрит на меня своими зелеными глазами, такие я привык видеть в зеркале, а потом они закатываются – Дин Винчестер теряет сознание.

*

Он открывает глаза уже в больнице. Проходит два дня, он переносит неприятную операцию и долго отходит от нее, сейчас он слаб и еле фокусирует на мне зрение. Но этот разговор не терпит отлагательств, я думаю, он поможет сейчас нам куда больше, чем все врачи и медсестры мира.

И тогда я принимаюсь за заготовленную речь. Чтобы он не видел, как дрожат у меня руки, если я буду общаться жестами. Нет, он отлично понимает жестовый язык, но сейчас я не хочу прерываться, путаться и все такое. Я готовил эти листы бумаги всю ночь, пока папа... мой папа Сэм сидел у кровати моего второго отца. Да, мы все-таки привезли Дина в больницу, и отцу с дядей Бобби как-то удалось убедить всех, что это рана от когтей тигра, вырвавшегося из клетки в зоопарке. Шериф Мэсмер подтвердил эти сведения, и неважно, что ближайший зоопарк с тиграми у нас где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке.

Я ловлю взгляд Дина Винчестера и поднимаю лист бумаги:  
«Дорогой папа».

Тут он вздрагивает так, что трясется вся кровать. Называл ли он когда-нибудь себя так хотя бы в своих мыслях? Что он думал, когда смотрел на шрам на своем животе? Я надеюсь, что спрошу его об этом позже.

«Ты думаешь, что это ты виноват в том, что я такой».

«Глухонемой». – Мне стоило многих усилий написать это слово, я его ненавижу, мне больше нравится «Не могу слышать и говорить». Но надо называть все, как есть, а не как папа – особенный, не такой как все, блаблабла. Я глухонемой, вот и все.

«Но я не виню никого».

«Если бы мне предоставили выбор – быть таким или не родиться вообще»

«Я бы выбрал свою жизнь».

«Потому что я счастлив».

«Потому что у меня есть все, что мне нужно».

«Папа. Дядя Бобби. Университет. Дом. И ты».

«Я тебя люблю».

«И если ты меня позовешь на помощь – я обязательно услышу. Где бы я ни был».

Это был последний листок, и я опускаю его, боясь посмотреть на Дина. Как он отреагирует на это сбивчивое глупое признание? Но когда я набираюсь смелости, то вижу, что он улыбается. Хотя и плачет тоже. А потом он говорит мне:  
– Я тоже очень тебя люблю.

А через секунду меня берет за руку медсестра и отводит от кровати отца: она увидела, что тот очнулся, и забеспокоилась. Заходит еще врач, и меня вскоре выгоняют из палаты. Но ничего, самое главное я уже сделал.

*

А теперь мы сидим с отцом на веранде нашего дома и ждем.  
Нам сообщили, что Дин Винчестер покинул больницу Сэллинджера в полдень.  
До нашего дома оттуда добираться не больше двух часов.  
Солнце клонится к закату, холодный вечерний ветерок веет от реки, и мы не смотрим друг на друга, только его ладонь лежит на моей. Чем быстрее темнеет, тем меньше остается надежды на то, что мой второй отец приедет сюда, в дом, который бы мы хотели, чтобы он считал и своим.  
Зря я думал, что раз я все объяснил, с этих пор все будет хорошо, и моя семья, пусть и незаконная, неприличная, но любимая, наконец, соединится.  
Вдруг рука отца на моей ладони напрягается. И я думаю, может быть, он слышит то, что мне не дано, – рев мотора «Импалы», пробирающейся по старой проселочной дороге?


End file.
